Without the B's
by lisiegirl327
Summary: Ella, Ayden, Riana, Ryan. Bella, Brayden, Briana, Bryan. Edward left now, shes Ella. Secrets are kept, you won't see this coming. They meet again but the truth is unknown. "Do you believe love conquers all? Cause Im not so sure." Its hard without the B's.
1. New Everything

**NEW STORY.**

**This idea has been in my head FOREVER! Finally I am writing it down. I have no idea how it will turn out but, I'm trying.**

**BPOV**

He left me.

He. Left. Me.

Said he didn't love me. At all. Anymore.

Oh well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ella! Ayden! Let's go!" I heard Riana yell.

I reluctantly pulled myself from on top of Ayden. He groaned.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." I said. He groaned again.

I quickly changed into my school outfit the Riana picked out for me. It was dark blue, tight skinny jeans, a red tank top with a Vneck, my black leather jacket and high heeled leather boots. It was cute.

I heard Ayden climb out of our frequently used bed. He shuffled over to his side of the closet. I walked to the mirror and brushed my already perfect hair and applied some lipgloss. I didn't need anything else. Duh.

I turned back around and saw Ayden fully dressed for the first time in over 12 hours. I smirked.

"Ya know, I liked you better before." I said coyly. He was now wearing light jeans, a plain white tshirt and his black leather jacket with sneakers.

He winked at me. "I know you did babe. With you looking like that, I figured I'd have to cover up somehow." He said.

I growled playfully at him. We walked downstairs.

Everyone else was waiting for us. Riana was next to Ryan, wearing a short jean skirt, and yellow shirt, while Ryan was wearing jeans and a black shirt. We grabbed our props and left, after yelling goodbye to Joe and Kate.

We walked into the garage. I loved our garage. I had 2 cars now, a mustang and vanquish, and my Ducati motorcycle. Ayden had a motorcycle too. We both got on ours and Riana and Ryan got into his black BMW.

I pulled on my helmet, I didn't feel like getting a ticket today. Ayden did the same.

We high tailed it out of our driveway on the way to one of New York City's best high schools.

Ayden and I were in the lead with the other 2 behind us. We pulled into the parking lot of Smith school and every head turned to look in our direction. It was mildly funny.

Ayden and I pulled our motorcycles into parking spots right next to each other. My blue Ducati and his red Harley stood out among the vehicles in the lot. Riana and Ryan pulled in right beside us. Riana climbed out of the car and all the male eyes were trained on her. At first only her black high heel was seen, then the rest of her, all the way up to her perfectly straight shiny blonde hair and hazel eyes. I swear some guys were drooling.

Ryan climbed out and quickly wrapped his arm around her. He looked like me, his dark brown hair and blue eyes. Ayden got off his motorcycle and the girls were all ogling him, noticing he wasn't taken. Yet.

He did look very good, his grey eyes sparkling, and light brown hair shining. I had to mark him as my territory.

I climbed off of my motorcycle, slowly, and sexily, took off my helmet and shook out my wavy dark brown hair. I blinked my bright blue eyes a bit, and heard some breaths catch. I sauntered over to Ayden who was leaning against his motorcycle, and we read each other's minds.

I leaned in, just as he did, and we locked in a passionate kiss. His hands found their way to my back pockets, and mine around his neck. We pulled away, satisfied after a few seconds.

"Let's go you two, you had all of yesterday to suit yourselves with each other. Hands off." Ryan said, too low for the humans to hear.

We pulled apart and followed them into the school office, but his arm stayed around my waist. I smiled.

I had the satisfaction of watching the secretary's eyes pop open when we entered.

"Hello, we are the new students. I'm Riana Thomas, this is Ryan and Ella Spencer and Ayden Thomas." Ri said sweetly. I stifled a laugh.

"Shut it El." She said under her breath. Ry and Ayd chuckled and she glared.

Once we were set and had our schedules, we left the office and went into the main hallway. People stared, figures.

But then I smelled something. Another vampire. But it was familiar. Too familiar.

**There you go I hope you all like it!!! REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Here I go

Two chapters in one day! WOW!

**EPOV**

Another day. Another school. Another life. Without her.

_I'm sure you all know, I left Bella for her own good. Being in my world was too much for her. I left to protect her. Because I loved her. Because I love her. I kept up with her life, but now she's gone. They think she was kidnapped. Found her truck on fire on a deserted road. No body could be recovered. Police have no leads. All my fault. _

That was 50 years ago. We were in New York now. The city to be exact. Alice was excited. More shopping to get her mind off Bella. She took it almost as hard as I did. Almost.

We were attending Smith High school, and have been for the past year. I was a junior with Alice, and Rose, Emmet and Jasper were seniors. Carlisle was working at the hospital, and Esme was a 'stay at home mom'. Like always.

We pulled into the parking lot, in my now black Volvo; I left the silver one in our last home, somewhere in Nebraska. I couldn't take it anymore. Too many memories.

My family climbed out. There was some sort of commotion going on. All the students were looking in the same direction. I read a mind and figured out there were 4 new students. Very beautiful ones at that. Maybe they're vampires.

We pushed through some people so we could see. A sweet smell hit us like a ton of bricks. Definitely vampires.

Two people got out of a BMW. The girl was as pretty as Rosalie. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Hazel eyes?

The boy got out and put his arm around her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. How can they have colored eyes?

I looked to my family. They were all just as confused.

Then I looked towards the two motorcycles that pulled in. a guy was just getting off of a red Harley. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. This was getting weird.

Finally the other person moved.

She stood up, straddling the bike, took off her helmet slow, shaking her long hair back like she was in some commercial. I heard an intake of breath, and noticed it was mine, along with every other male. She batted her big, blue eyes and stepped off the bike, and walked, no strutted, towards the guy. She was wearing tight jeans, high heeled boots and a leather jacket. She was stunning. Amazingly so. She leaned into the guy and kissed him. His hands slipped into her back pockets, I wanted to look away but I couldn't and apparently neither could anyone else, as I saw the same picture in everyone else's mind that I was looking at.

"Let's go you two, you had all of yesterday to suit yourselves with each other. Hands off." The blonde girl whispered, too low for humans to hear. The couple broke apart.

Just then the wind blew towards us, wafting the vampires scent straight at my family. They all smelled different, but somehow alike. But one stood out the most. The brown haired girl. She smelled like Bella.

I gasped, and so did my family, but our hopes were let down when she turned so we could see her face better. Her features didn't look like Bella. I sighed. They then started walking to the office. We followed. I wanted to know their names.

We stood outside the office and heard what was being said inside.

"Hello, we are the new students. I'm Riana Thomas, this is Ryan and Ella Spencer and Ayden Thomas." The blonde said sweetly. The browned haired one, Ella laughed.

"Shut it El." The blonde, Riana said, while the other two, Ryan and Ayden laughed with her. Riana glared. The secretary was oblivious.

They began to walk out so we kept going. But then I noticed they would smell our scent so we stayed put. I also noticed I couldn't read any of their minds. I gasped. I quickly informed my family right before the Spencer's and Thomas' walked out of the office, right to us.


	3. Interrogations

Next Chapter!

**BPOV**

We walked out of the office and were hit with the smell of vampires. But I knew these vampires. I looked up and sure enough five pairs of familiar golden eyes were looking at me, er at my family.

_These are the Cullens. Don't do anything, they can't recognize me remember? We could have fun with this._

I sent this message into my family's minds. They all nodded very discreetly. I think the Cullens caught it though.

I looked at Edward. He looked even better through my new eyes. He was beautiful. I felt my heart crack a little. Everyone in my family knew I still had feelings for him. But they still disliked him for leaving me.

In some ways I was just like Ayden. Except his story had a little less heartbreak. But either way we both lost our loves. That's why we stuck together, we were almost like 'friends with benefits' but more civilized than that. We were sort of in a relationship, but we both knew we would never love anyone else besides his Carey and my Edward. We loved each other as family, but nothing more. That was clear to both of us from the start. **(****Very important)**

Back to the Cullens. So far no one had said anything. My family was too busy containing their anger, but I was afraid if I spoke my voice would crack with the break in my heart. I nudged Ayden. He got the hint.

"Hello. My name is Ayden Thomas, this is Riana Thomas, and Ella and Ryan Spencer. We are the Spencer coven. There are two more, Joe and Kate Spencer. We are vegetarians." He spoke too quietly for humans.

"Nice to meet you. I am Alice Cullen, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Edward and Emmet Cullen." Alice spoke. I missed her so much. "Would you like to come by our house tonight? There are two more of us as well, and of course you can bring the rest of your coven."

Ayden looked to me. I nodded. "That would be great. Thank you." He said. Alice handed him a paper with the address. The bell rang. We went our separate ways.

Ayden and I walked to English. Joy. Right as we walked in I spotted Alice sitting in the back. She quickly waved us over. I went and sat next to her, while Ayden sat on the other side of me. Alice started the questioning that I knew was coming.

**EPOV**

I heard Alice begin to interrogate the new students, Ella and Ayden. She asked about their family; they sort of kept to themselves.

"So, are you two like together?" She finally asked.

The girl, Ella, looked at Ayden and it seemed like a sort of silent conversation was going on between them. They looked at each other for a few more seconds and I felt Alice getting impatient. It seemed like they got that too.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. We will explain later, at your house." Ella said. I could tell Alice wasn't satisfied. She let it go though.

"What about powers? Do any of you have powers?" She asked.

Another silent conversation. "It's best if we explain that later too." Ayden said. Alice huffed. The teacher called for their attention.

Interrogation was over. For now…

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Truth

**Here you go! Hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

I wrestled Ayden to the floor of my room. He let me. Stupid boy.

I sat proudly on top of him. He grinned as he moved his hands to my hips. He started tickling me. I giggled. He kept going. Now I was full out laughing. He just wouldn't stop!

Somehow, we ended up on my bed, and both our shirts were gone. Funny how that happens. He leaned up to kiss me, and I met him halfway. It may seem weird, doing this with your 'brother', but I don't really think of him as that. We are 'together' to help both of us out. We make each feel alive, and keep on living. He is my life line, and I am his. It's like he always knows what I want, what I need. And yes I love him for it, but not like _that_.

We continued with what we were doing. Good thing we have had practice on keeping quiet, because I just heard the front door open. So did Ayden, apparently he didn't care, he continued with what he was doing. My mind was suddenly occupied along with my body.

I was coming down from my 'Ayden high' when I heard voices. It sounded like… Alice? It was.

"Thank you, we just were around the area, and wanted to drop in. hope we weren't a bother." Alice said.

"Not at all. Your welcome. We will see you later." I heard Joe say.

"It was nice meeting you Alice, and Edward." Kate replied. WHAT? Edward was here! That means he probably heard us. Great, just another thing to explain. Sigh.

I heard the front door slam shut again. "Let's go Ayd." I said. I rushed from under him so he couldn't trap me. I picked up my clothes from the day, and then realized I didn't want them. I grabbed old jeans and a dark blue blouse instead. It looked identical to the one I had _back then_. Maybe it would help convince them. Why not try to make this as painless as possible.

I changed as quickly as possible, then ran downstairs, leaving Ayden in bed. I called to my family to hurry up and meet me in the living room. In less than 5 seconds everyone was there, including Ayden, shirtless. I smirked. "Nice." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I know we are going to the Cullen's house tonight," I ignored the hisses, "And I was wondering if we should 'reveal all'?" I asked.

"I vote yes." Ri said.

"Me too." Of course Ryan agreed with her.

"Well, won't that be hard on them…?" Kate trailed off.

"Remember how they left her!" Ayden stormed. I put my hand in his to calm him.

"Yes I do." She snipped.

"I think its best to let them know the truth as soon as possible." Joe said. It was decided. We would tell them tonight.

I focused on each of my family members, making sure I got it right. Making sure it looked the same as before. I practiced it on myself too, wanting their approval. **(**_**it **_**will be explained, be patient)**

Once we were all sure that our plan would work, we headed out to the Cullen house. We wanted to seem as civilized as possible so we took the cars.

Ayden and I took his silver M3, Riana and Ryan took his black BMW while Joe and Kate took the family's blue Jeep. Ayden took the lead, using Alice's directions, but after a few minutes, we could smell them so we knew that they were close.

There was a long driveway, similar to the house in Forks. I shuddered. Then a huge brick mansion loomed over us. I heard gasps in the other cars. It was beautiful. I sent my shield out to everyone, making sure Edward couldn't hear us. I felt they're relief when I did. I also sent them a message.

_Go with the plan. I want to make it shocking, but not extremely painful. I'll do what we practiced at home. Follow my lead._

We climbed out of the cars. Joe stepped in front of us with Kate at his right shoulder. I was on his left, Ayden next to me. Riana and Ryan were the last in our little formation.

We walked up the path, and to the front door. Alice must have let them know we were here, because Joe knocked once, and the door was opened.

Carlisle stood there, in all his ageless glory. The only thing different was his eyes seemed sadder, the only aged part of him. I noticed the same about the other Cullens this morning.

"Hello, I am Carlisle. You must be Joe, please come in." He said kindly. Joe stole a glance at me, and my torn face. I was stuck between missing Carlisle and hating him. He knew.

We walked into the oversized house, staying in our formation. As we stepped into the living room, everyone came into view. The first thing I noticed was their positions. Emmet and Rose were calm sitting on the couch, Alice looked excited, jasper calculating and Edward sad. I studied jasper. He was studying our formation, testing our feelings, trying to find out if we were going to attack. Ha, yeah right.

Then Esme came into view. My heart clenched. I missed her motherly presence. Yes I had Kate, but she is more friend than mother.

"Welcome to our home, I am Esme, and these are my children, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. And you have already met my husband." She said sweetly.

Joe nodded. "I am Joseph, this is Kate my wife, and our children Riana, Ryan, Ayden and," he glanced at me, "Ella."

"So lovely to meet all of you!" She exclaimed, and Carlisle nodded.

We sat around the living room, the families taking separate sides. I was close between Ayden and Joe, as always. Kate was next to Joe and Riana and then Ryan next to her on the overly large couch. Conversation was light for a little while; mostly the adults spoke, until it got to the topic of histories and changes.

I only half listened as each Cullen explained their previous life, as I already knew them. But as it went down the line (Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet then Edward) each story was becoming shorter and more detached. No one mentioned anything about a 'Bella' or Forks. Thank heaven.

Now it was our turn. I sent a message to my family telling them to start at the other end of the line, at Ryan. I wanted to go as close to the end as possible. So Ryan started.

"I lived in Baltimore in 1898. I was in the hospital from battle wounds when Joe found me. I was only 18. He knew me before from my mother, and couldn't let me die. I was like his son, seeing as how my father passed a few years before. So he changed me, and I have been with him ever since."

Riana was next. "I was walking down the street one day, in California, in 1921. I was 19. I saw Joe, Kate and Ryan on the other side of the street. They looked like a beautiful family. For some reason, I had to be near them, it was like a pull. So I crossed the street to get to them. I forgot to look, and was hit by a horse and carriage. They figured out I was trying to get to them, so took me under their wing. Joe changed me, and I fell in love." She smiled and looked at Ryan. He grinned back. Next was Kate.

"I was changed in 1914 in present day Salt Lake City, Utah. I lived there all my 24 years. I was attacked on the street, when Ryan found me. At this time, it was only him and Joe. He decided to bring me to Joe. And as it went, I was dying so he changed me, and we have been together ever since."

The Cullens were paying close attention. They listened intently as each of my family members spoke, soaking up the details. Joe was starting to speak.

"I lived in Paris, France as a boy. I spoke only French. My father was a minister and mother, was just a mother. I was walking to my friend's house one night, and was attacked from behind by a red eyed monster. He wanted to torture someone, so he didn't kill me; he changed me and told me what I was when I woke up, then he left. Thankfully I was in a forest and the first thing I killed was a deer. Every member of my family has only hunted animals and I am very proud of that fact." He looked at each of us in turn and smiled. Carlisle smiled as well, as he could relate to Joe.

I couldn't go next. I had to go last. I nudged Ayden. He began talking. Good boy.

"I was 18 when I was changed in 1965. I lived in Seattle, Washington." I saw the Cullens flinch at this. Good. They should. "Ryan and Kate found me almost starved to death in the woods. I was bleeding, that is what first led them to me. I was camping, but got lost for 3 days. I kept walking to try and get home, but kept getting hurt worse. They didn't want to risk anything, so they knocked me out and brought me back to Joe where he changed me. That's it."

The Cullens eyes all turned on me. I suddenly felt afraid and vulnerable, something I hadn't felt in 50 years. I felt Ayden squeeze my hand. Go with the plan I said to myself.

"I am the youngest Spencer; I was only changed 50 years ago." I watched as their eyes dropped and some of them (Alice and Edward) flinched as the date struck them. "It was the beginning of November. I had had a… um, bad encounter a few months earlier and was very depressed, and almost cationic. I was injured, with a broken heart." I saw how my words affected them. "I was walking in the woods around my house I must have walked farther than I thought because soon I was lost. I heard rustlings in the bushes. I turned and this guy," I nudged Ayden with my shoulder, "walked out of the bushes. We looked at each other for a while. Then he said, 'You are very special, pretty girl.' And I said back to him, 'You are a beautiful boy.' I remember he smiled. Somehow in the back of my head I knew what he was. I knew he could help me, so I asked him to save me. He changed me. I am the only Spencer that wasn't changed by Joe, and the only person Ayden ever bit." I said proudly and smiled at Ayden.

They slowly digested my story, then Rosalie spoke. "Where we you changed?" I froze and looked at Joe; he would know what to do.

He glanced at all of them. "We were traveling through Washington. Ayden found her in Forks." He whispered. They froze and looked at me. It was like they knew but couldn't piece together what was right in front of them.

"Do any of you have powers?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

My family went down the line again skipping over me. Ryan- water element, Riana- earth element (they're perfect for each other) Kate- passion, and Joe- persuasiveness.

"My power is sort of complicated. I can manipulate the way someone acts. I can make them scared, or happy, so that's the way they act, even if they don't feel like doing that. I basically can make someone do something. Everyone in my family always calls me the 'director'." Ayden said when it was his turn.

Now it was mine, and the big part of my plan. "Do you guys have any more questions first?" I asked. Surely they would have noticed our appearances.

"Well, how do you all look so much alike? You aren't related, you are not even from the same time periods." Jasper wondered. Bingo.

"Now Jasper, that is all me. So our family needs to seem normal. So Ryan, Joe, Kate and I need to look like a regular family. And Ayden and Riana needed to look related. As you know, Ryan and I are supposed to be twins, while Riana and Ayden are cousins. I can change people's appearances."

They gasped. I know, it is pretty cool. "Oh and I can also project my thoughts into other people's mind. And I have a shield." Carlisle mouth was dropped open. Emmet and Jasper looked excited, Alice looked interested along with Rose and Edward, well Edward looked bored, and sad. Well you left me remember? I mentally shouted at him.

"So, you made all of you look related? Then what do you normally look like, like after your change?" Edward asked. Uh oh, bingo again.

"Well do you really want to see?" I sighed trying to prolong the moment. They all nodded, totally interested.

I sighed again. I motioned for my family to get in the places that we planned out at our house. They all lined up. Joe, Ryan, Kate, Riana, Ayden and then me.

I changed Joe back first. His dark brown hair changed to a light brown and his blue eyes changed to gold. He got a little bit taller too. His features rearranged a tiny bit so he looked younger. They gasped. Next was Ryan. His long-ish dark hair changed to his natural short dirty blonde hair, and his eyes too turned gold. Then it was Kate's turn. Her straight brown hair was up into a ponytail now; I changed that and made it down, but the color stayed the same and her eyes went from brown to gold. Riana's blonde hair pretty much stayed the same, but taking away the human traits she was even more beautiful. Her hair became a little lighter and her hazel eyes went back to gold.

Finally it was Ayden's turn. I looked at him as I concentrated on the image of him when I woke up from my change. His short light brown hair changed to his normal dirty blonde and it became longer, and a little wavy. His grey eyes turned to gold, and he became a little bit taller. All of the Cullens had wide eyes. They turned their eyes on me.

I glanced nervously at my family. Now they actually looked like _my family. _Their young beautiful faces and gold eyes were staring back at me. They gave me encouraging looks. Ayden took my hand and squeezed it, before dropping it to my side, knowing I needed full concentration for this. It was easier to change other people, because you could picture what they looked like. Unfortunately you could actually _see _yourself.

Each Cullen was looking at me now, expectantly. I closed my eyes and concentrated of the image of myself in the mirror when I woke up from my change.

I slowly felt my features go from matching Ryan's to my own. (Being a 'twin' made me rearrange my features to look like his after I lost rock-paper-scissors with him, so I was the one who had to change) my hair became lighter and the red highlights shone out. My face smoothed out and shone like a vampires. My eyes turned back to gold. I got a little taller, too. My curves became more pronounced and I felt _better._

That was until I opened my eyes and look at the group of vampires sitting across from me.

I heard a heart broken, strangled whisper.

"Bella?"

**HAHAHA CLIFFFY Hope you all liked it**

**I had a lot of fun writing it, my favorite chapter so far.**

**Review please3**


End file.
